Espio the Chameleon (Canon, Composite)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Espio the Chameleon is a ninja and a member of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 5-A | 7-B| 4-A | 6-C | 8-C Name: Espio the Chameleon Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: '''Anthropomorphic (Or "Mobian" Chameleon), Chaotix Member '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery in Ninjutsu and Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses (Detected Lightning Lynx), Spin Dash and Homing attack, Weapon Mastery (Masterful use of kunai and shuriken stars, the latter of which can be explosive), Wallcrawling (Can climb any surface), Prehensile tongue, Invisibility, Intangibility, Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor), Forcefield Creation (Of fire and electricity variety), Camouflage, Stealth Mastery, Teleportation, Afterimage, Emotion detection, Air manipulation, Chaos Energy Absorption, Statistics Amplification (With Hyper Mode or Speed Shoes), Shapeshifting (Via Color Powers), Laser Physiology (With Cyan Laser), Burrowing (With Yellow Drill), Gravity Manipulation and Transmutation (Via Indigo Asteroid), Intangibility and Flight (Most Color Powers render his being intangible and allow him to fly through the air) Attack Potency: City level '''(Comparable to Classic Knuckles and could fight a version of Metal Sonic in Knuckles' Chaotix) | '''Large Planet level (Put up a good fight against Shadow the Hedgehog. Could fight Metal Sonic 3.0 and the Ifrit in Sonic Rivals 2. Fought with Infinite's Virtual Reality Clones) | City level (Comparable to Fleetway Knuckles, who could do this) | Multi-Solar System level (Can fight with Sonic. Pierced the Egg Beater) | Island level (Comparable to X Knuckles, who could do this) | Building level (Comparable to IDW Sonic) Speed: FTL | FTL 'to '''FTL+ '(Can run at speeds rivaling that of Sonic and Shadow), '''higher via Chroma Camo | Massively Hypersonic+ to Relativistic+ '''reactions and combat speed | '''Massively FTL+ (Could outmaneuver Knuckles) | Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 10 | At least Class 50 | Unknown | At least Class G | Unknown | Class 100 Striking Strength: City Class |Large Planet level | City Class | Multi-Solar System level | Island Class | Building level Durability: City level |Large Planet level '(Can tank Sonic's Homing Attacks) '|C ity level | Multi-Solar System level | Island level| Building level Stamina: '''High (Can adventure for days on end) '''Range: Standard Melee Range. Tens of meters with his abilities Standard Equipment: Kunais, shurikens, a Chaos Emerald Intelligence: Espio is an experienced detective and a master of ninjutsu. Can match other skilled combatants such as Rouge and Shadow. Weaknesses: Ninja Arts: Camouflage requires his focus and will fail if he is blinded by light. Color Powers require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ninja Arts: Camouflage - Espio concentrates and turns invisible and intangible. * Chroma Camo: Espio focuses his powers to become invisible and increase his speed. * Leaf Swirl: Espio turns invisible and creates a tornado that stuns enemies. Key: Classic Espio | Adventure and Modern Espio | Sonic the Comic | Archie Comics| Sonic X | IDW Publishing Gallery File:Espio-the-Cameleon-Knuckles-Chaotix-Art.png|Classic Espio. File:Espio heroes..png|Sonic Heroes. File:Espio STC.jpg|Sonic the Comic. File:Espio070.jpg|Sonic X. File:Espio Archie.png|Archie Comics. File:IDW Espio.jpg|IDW Publishing. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8